This invention relates to a proximity pad and control circuit, particularly for remote control of a load.
Proximity control, using the capacitance of the body upon touching or nearly touching a metal element, is well known. This type of circuit has been used for remote control of various types of load, including lights, and even for calling elevators. Many of these circuits include electro-mechanical devices such as relays or stepping switches. They may also require two separate touch-responsive elements for on and off control, or one touch device and a separate switch of another type.